mcdonaldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald McDonald/Gallery
Below is the gallery for Ronald McDonald. Gallery Bio-pic_Squire_Fridell_Ronald_McDonald_daughter_Lexy.jpg|Squire Fridell as Ronald McDonald in an ad with daughter Lexy, in the late 1980's. The_first_Ronald.jpg|Willard Scott as Ronald McDonald in 1963. His clothes were very different than they are today. Willard clown 33.jpg|Willard Scott as Ronald wearing the jumpsuit that would define the character for more than 40 years. Ronald_McDonald_2014_look.jpg|Ronald's new look; a yellow track suit and pants. McDonaldsgroup55.jpg|Ronald McDonald, together with Hamburglar (left), Grimace (center), and Birdie the Early Bird (right). Ronald_Grimace_Hamburglar.png|Ronald in "The Day Birdie the Early Bird learned how to fly." Joe_Maggard_as_Ronald.png|Live-action Ronald in The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Jack_Doepke.png|Jack Doepke as Ronald McDonald. Fred_Turner_Ronald_McDonald.jpg|CEO Turner with "Chief Happiness Officer", mascot and ambassador, "Ronald McDonald". McDonaldland.jpg|Ronald McDonald with the original cast of McDonaldland in 1974. Ronald_mcdonald.jpg Original.jpg Ronald_&_Birdie.jpg|Ronald McDonald & Birdie. Ronald_the_Scream_McDonald.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends.jpg|Ronald McDonald & Friends (1987) Ronald_McDonald_waving.jpg Ronald_McDonald_fan_mail.jpg Original2.jpg Ronald_McDonald_cellphone.jpg Ronald_McDonald_leans.jpg Ronald_McDonald.jpg Squire_Fridell_as_Ronald.jpg|Ronald McDonald in Mac and Me Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_3.jpg|Ronald McDonald & Friends with some children. Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_4.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_5.jpg|The McDonaldland characters on a Happy Meal Box. Squire_Fridell_as_Ronald_2.jpg|Ronald (Squire Fridell) preparing for a commercial, 1988. Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_6.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_7.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_8.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_9.jpg Ronald_&_Grimace.jpg|Ronald & Grimace playing the electric guitar. Ronald_McDonald_&_Kids.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Kids_2.jpg|Ronald McDonald helps brighten a little girl's day. Bench_sitting_Ronald.jpg|Ronald McDonald sitting on a bench. A somewhat perfect photo opportunity, they can still be seen at some McDonald's restaurants. Good_Times_Great_Taste.jpg ANewDo.jpg|Ronald McDonald in "A New Do" 1991 Ronald_&_Birdie_2.jpg Ronald_&_Birdie_Breakfast.jpg|Ronald has hot pancakes for breakfast with Birdie. Ronald_&_Enrique.jpg|Ronald McDonald and Enrique Iglesias, 1999. Wacky_Ronald.jpg|Ronald McDonald "animated" in The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald. Ronald_McDonald_Gone_Batty.jpg Thehappymealgang.jpg|Image of Ronald McDonald (center right), with the Hamburglar (right), Grimace (center left), Birdie the Early Bird (left), and the colorful Fry Kids. Ronald_McDonald_greeting.jpg McDonald_Symphony.jpg Ronald_McDonald_delivering_mail.jpg Ronald_McCheese_Sun.jpg Fun_w_McNuggets.jpg Ronald_McDonald_1st_McDonaldland.jpg|Ronald in an early 1971 commercial. Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_10.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_11.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_12.jpg Ronald_with_a_stack_of_McNuggets.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_13.jpg Ronald_&_Grimace_2.jpg Ronald_&_Professor.jpg|Ronald & the Professor, 1984 McDonaldland_Coloring_Tray.jpg Birdie_Learns_to_Fly_Commercial_end.png McKids_Toys.jpg Ronald_McDonald_Golden_Arch_pose.jpg Birdie_wakes_up_Ronald.jpg Morning_Ronald.jpg|Ronald McDonald wakes up in "Good Morning" Ronald_McDonald_happy.jpg Ronald_McDonald_coloring_paper.jpg Ronald_McDonald_Doll.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Kids_3.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_14.jpg The_Hamburger_Patch.jpg|Ronald and some kids see the Hamburger Patch. Ronald_&_Grimace_3.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Happy_Meal_Gang.jpg|A statue of Ronald McDonald holding the Happy Meal Gang in his arms. McDonaldland_Merchandise_1.jpg Ronald_McDonald_wave_legs_crossed.jpg Ronald_McDonald_got_milk.jpg Ronald_McDonald_in_1973.jpg|Ronald McDonald in 1973. Notice how his hair looks less poofy. Ronald_Camp_McDonaldland.jpg McDonaldland_Merchandise_4.jpg Squire Fridell 2.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_15.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_16.jpg|Ronald & Friends on the McDonald's sign. Ronald_McDonald_rides_the_sign.jpg Ronald's_House.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_17.jpg McDonald's_Playplace_2.jpg Ronald_McDonald_jumping_for_joy.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Kids_4.jpg Ronald's_Playplace_Sign.jpg|Ronald McDonald on the Playplace sign from the 1980s to 1996. It can still be seen at some Playplaces. This is rare on McDonald's buildings with the big yellow eyebrow on top with beige bricks which were unveiled in 1996. Video Game 2.jpg|Ronald McDonald's Mugshot in McDonald's Treasure Land Adventure. McDonaldland_Merchandise_6.jpg McTreasure_Land_Adventure.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_18.jpg|Ronald & Friends on a baby bib. Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_19.jpg Ronald_McDonald_Ty_Beanie.jpg|30th Anniversary Ty Beanie Baby of Ronald McDonald. McDonaldland_Haloween_1995.jpg|A teaser poster asking kids what Ronald should be for Halloween. Mcdonalds.jpg McDonald_Merchandise_5.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Kids_5.jpg McDonaldland_Merchandise_7.jpg McDonaldland_Cookies_1.jpg|Ronald McDonald cookie package on the bottom right of image. McDonaldland_Cookies_2.jpg McDonaldland_Cookies_3.jpg Ronald_&_the_McKids.jpg|Ronald McDonald with the six McKids. Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_20.jpg Happy_Meal_Birthday_1.jpg|Ronald celebrates 15 years of the McDonald's Happy Meal. Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_21.jpg McDonaldland_Merchandise_8.jpg McDonaldland_Merchandise_9.jpg|A set of trays and cups featuring McDonaldland characters (with bonus cassette of "That's My Ronald") Ronald_McDonald_Peek-a-Boo.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Kids_6.jpg Ronald_McDonald_Autograph.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Kids_7.jpg Ronald_McDonald_Pin.jpg Ronald_McDonald_and_Mario.jpg|Ronald McDonald with Nintendo's mascot Mario. Ronald_&_Birdie_3.jpg Ronald_McDonald_Restaurant_Grand_Opening.jpg|Ronald McDonald at the grand opening of a restaurant. Ronald_McDonald_&_Kids_8.jpg Ronald_McDonald_T-Shirt_1.jpg Ronald_McDonald_juggling.jpg Ronald.com.png|Ronald on the former website Ronald.com, a kids interactive site featuring McDonald's characters. Ronald_McDonald_handdrawing_1.png Ronald_McDonald_handdrawing.jpg Ronald_McDonald_basketball_spinning.jpg Ronald_McDonald_presents.jpg Ronald_McDonald_singing.jpg Ronald_McDonald_toe_touches.jpg Ronald_in_Mac_&_Me_1.jpg Ronald_in_Mac_&_Me_2.jpg Ronald_in_Mac_&_Me_3.jpg Ronald_McDonald_Jumpsuit_1.jpg Ronald_McDonald_Jumpsuit_2.jpg Ronald_McDonald_Artist_pic.jpg Ronald_McDonald_Balloon.jpg Joe_Ronald_Maggard_McDonald.jpg Book_Time_Ronald.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Hamburglar.jpg|Ronald McDonald & Hamburglar. Ronald_McDonald_presents_2.jpg Ronald_McDonald_balloons.jpg Ronald_McDonald_magic_present_juggling.jpg Ronald_McDonald_presents_3.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_22.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_CosMc.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_23.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Kids_9.jpg Ronald McDonald Car.jpg McDonaldland_soundtracks.jpg 1996_McDonald's_Cards.jpg Happy_Meal_Workshop.jpg Happy_Meal_Workshop_reverse.jpg McDonaldland_placemat.jpg McDonaldland_Birthday_Card.jpg McDonaldland_Fun_Times_Calendar.jpg Ronald_McDonald_handdrawing_3.jpg Ronald_and_Friends_Happy_Meal.jpg Ronald_McDonald_Highchair_1.jpg Mask_3.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_24.jpg Ronald_McDonald_hello.jpg Playplace_Tray.jpg|A PlayPlace tray featuring Ronald & Friends, made 1985. 12345.jpg|Ronald (portrayed by Brad Lennon) Ronald_Magic_wand.png Images.jpeg Brad_Lennon.png Ronald_McDonald_2_thumbs_up.jpg|David Hussey as Ronald McDonald. Tale_of_Talking_Plant.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Iam_Hungry.jpg|Ronald McDonald & Iam Hungry. Ronald_McDonald_&_Hamburglar_sharing_1.jpg Ronald McDonald waving 2.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Happy_Meal_Gang_2.jpg Ronald_McDonald_and_Rich_Seidelman.jpg|Ronald McDonald with art director Rich Seidelman. McDonaldland Seasons Greetings 1.jpg 2.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_25.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Construction_Ronald.jpeg Ttr.jpg Ronald_McDonald_&_Friends_26.jpeg Ronald_&_the_Captain.jpeg|Ronald McDonald and the Captain standing in the water. Ronald_shoe_polish.jpeg|Ronald getting his shoe polished by a kid. Baby_Ronald_&_Grimace.jpeg Dreamy_Breakfast_Advert.jpeg|Ronald wakes up one morning with Birdie by the window. Ronald_with_a_Happy_Meal_1.jpeg|Ronald McDonald in the Happy Meal Workshop Ronald_McDonald_Suit.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.48.21 AM.png Ronald_McDonald_mailbox.jpeg|Ronald and his mailbox. WAORM_Advert.jpeg|Ronald's hand pointing at an advertisement for Wacky Adventures. ronald-mcdonald-the-adventures-of-ronald-mcdonald-mctreasure-island-9.39.jpg|Animated Version of Ronald Mcdonald in the Adventures of Ronald Mcdonald in McTreasure Island. Ronald_McDonald_travel_bag.png Ronald_&_Friends_Specification_manual_1990s.jpg Category:McDonaldland Galleries